The Despair Embodied
by CBen
Summary: A bunch of modern teens get stuck in the Galapagos Islands. There they must survive An Arab, Asian, a Rathalos, and Michael Jackson. REVIEW OR DIE!
1. The Fey

**I began writing this story round September of 08'. Our Honors class had to read Lord Of The Flies and i just decided to make a parody out of it. If it sucks please be honest and tell me. This is my first parody for my Honors English 2 Writing Groups. Later...**

Alden seemed like your ordinary kid, but he was far from one. He acted like a happy kid, but deep inside something was swallowing him, decaying him, he wanted to die...His parents had never been proud of him. If he did something good the next time they told him to do it better. They were pushing him away from the brink of life. It all ended a couple of days before summer. On that day his father had called him. " What is it dad?"

"Son, what was your friend doing here?"

"Slate?" Alden asked timidly. "We were playing Rockband."

Alden's dad showed his cold eyes. The boy took this as a sign and slowly stepped out of his father's office. He had survived. As a child Alden had a gay teacher and this led him to believe that it was okay to marry anyone. At the age of six he fake married Slate, but his parents were Christians, they couldn't see that he was just playing around. After reminiscing Alden turned on his Ipod. His door suddenly bursted open. "Dad can't you knock?"

" I told you never to close your door. What were you doing?"

"Nothin' I was just listening to…" he paused, "System Of A Down."

"Son straight people don't listen to that weird Muslim sounding band. Everybody knows that straight people listen to Tickle Me Pink, Disturbed, Atreyu, and Metallica."

"That's just ignorant." Alden said, but deep inside he knew his dad spoke facts.

"Son come with me."

Alden followed his dad into the kitchen where his mother sat. She handed her son a brochure. "Read it Alden."

He did. After he finished he looked at his parents with hatred. "This is a joke right?"

"We are tired of waiting for you to come out of the closet so we're sending you to this camp."

"Oh so you guys _want_ me to turn gay?"

"NO!" his mom said. "We just want you to decide Alden, we're hoping you see homosexuality is disgusting."

"Mom all you're doing is sending me to the mouth of the beast! Your not helping!" He read the back, "What the hell? It's ran by Michael Jackson?"

"Alden you're going to the camp whether you like or not! So go pack your things!" gritted his dad.

The next day Alden was waiting for the bus to take him to his new home. His parents had already left and the only person with him was Slate. "Don't forget to write okay?" he told Slate.

Slate smiled. "Don't worry buddy." he said as he cuddled next to Alden. "I'll write to you everyday."

"You promise?"

"Of course!"

The bus then arrived. Alden stood up. "Well this is it huh? I won't see you till'-" Alden didn't get to finish for Slate unexpectedly shoved his tongue down Alden's throat. The boy pulled away shocked. "Um..."

"I thought you liked me Alden… I mean… I adore you… do you like me Alden?"

"I'm not sure." The bus honked. "This is so unexpected, I- I gotta go Slate." The bus drove off into the distance. Alden took a seat next to a boy with glasses. "Hey what's your name?"

"Walter, yours?"

"The name's Alden."

"So…why are you here Alden?"

"My parents think I'm gay. You?"

"My brother is a counselor in the camp so I'm just visiting for the summer. Hey Alden do you have a girlfriend?"

"Emo's don't get girls…"

"That's not true. Can't you date a girl in your group?"

"Why would I want to date an emo chick?"

"Most of them are hot."

The bus got on the freeway. Alden looked out the window. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Walter looked at Alden's wrists. "What happened there buddy?"

"Nothin' don't worry about it."

"If you have a problem, then talk things out. How come you don't do that?"

"No one's gonna listen. Adults are too self-centered nowadays."

"That's bs."

Alden turned towards his new friend, he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"Adults aren't too self-centered. For your information I have loving parents."

"Well good for you."

After what it seemed like forever the bus practically parked in the middle of nowhere, the camp was surrounded by grandiose mountains. The boys slowly stepped out towards their new home. Adults could be seen holding uo signs. The dou walked up towards a guy holding a sign that said A-F.

"I'm Walter Adran."

"Alden Berret."

The man smiled kindly. "I'm Zachary I teach Honors Pedophile 101. Welcome to SCS Camp."

"What does that stand for?" asked Alden.

"You don't want to know." broke Walter.

"Well if you boys would do me a favor and follow me, I'll give you a quick tour." He led everyone into the camp. "Well this is our theatre and this is the cafeteria. All we serve is hot dogs, milk, cream, cottage cheese,and more cream."

"Basically white stuff?"

"Yes. So this part of the camp is where we have classes such as Pedophile 101, Honors Pedophile 101, AP Pedophile, Zoophiliaology, and AP Homo. And over here is our destination, the office."

The trio entered it together and saw a man getting water from the cooler. "Jabahjayjay?" gasped Walter.

The man looked up, "Walter?" He rushed over and gave his brother a hug.

"This is Jabahjayjay your counselor." Zach said.

"So where's Michael Jackson?" asked Alden.

"He has somekind of trial." Jabahjayjay responded.

Zach waved everyone goodbye. "I hope you guys enjoy staying at SCS Camp!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fourteen year old girl opened the fridge. Her beauty happened to be flawless with a awe-inspiring beauty. Most boys considered her a breathtaking being. From the coldness of the fridge she pulled out some sauerkraut, walked back to the living room and sat down. She pulled her brown hair back and her brown eyes stood out even more. The girl directed her eyes at the boy in front of her.

The sixteen year old boy bashfully reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Here for you...happy birthday!"

The girl thanked him and took the box. She opened it and pulled out a shank. "Oh my goodness thank you! So where's Jessica? Huh Kaartél?"

"She broke up with me three days ago, but lets not talk about her. It's your birthday today Ashley."

Ashley gave him a pitiful look and turned to Tina, the girl next to Kaartéel. The party continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the first day of summer, but things weren't looking good for Kaartél Myoo. He felt brokenhearted and betrayed. His girlfriend had decided to go lesbo on him and somehow here he was, faltering towards his friend's fridge.

"What are you doing?" shouted his friend.

"Sorry Joshua I tripped." he mumbled quietly. "I'm hungry, writing a movie exhausts me." The boy took out a cold taco and ate it.

"You like tacos don't you Kaartél?" asked his other friend Michael.

"Oh I love them!" he exclaimed in a dirty voice. He took a seat next to Rene. "How's the script going?"

"Bad… where's a horny Asian when you need one?"

Joshua looked at Rene. "Ryan's at some computer camp called Computer Camp For Nerds With No Life's."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Kaartéel smiled shyly, "Is that Jessica?"

Joshua got up from his seat. "Kaartéel! Get over her! Besides I invited Ivan." He opened the door and let Ivan in.

"So how is Kaartéel screwing up our world today?" he wondered.

"I'm writing a porno a hardcore one. We need you to write our gay scenes."

"Fuck you. You can suck my-"

"Allright then! I'll do that, but first we have to finish my movie." boasted Kaartél.

"Lets take a break first." suggested Rene. "What should we do?"

Kaartél pulled out a movie and smiled.

Ivan grinned. "You know I ain't masturbating next to you right?"

On that moment Joshua's father came into the living room. "What are you boysdoing here?" he asked. By this time Joshua was trying to hide the script. "What is that son?" Joshua unwillingly handed him the papers. Mr. Arias read it, handed them back, and went to his room. After an uppity of rustling he reappeared with a brochure in his hands.

"What is that father?"

Mr. Arias looked up at his son with proud wet eyes. "You boys posses great writing skills. As you grow older you might even make it into the adult industry. This brochure contains information on a camp called PCFFP. In there you will grow as writers so I will send all of you there. Don't worry I'll convince your parents too." He took out his cell phone which had a skin of Jesus Christ. "Dial your phone number Kaartéel."

Kaartél did so and handed it to Mr. Arias.

"Hello Mr. Myoo? Hi this is some random police chief. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son is dead. Oh…you don't care? Well, okay…bye."

Rene dialed his. "Hello Mrs. Sanchez? Hi this is Rene's wrestling coach. Your son has shown supreme dedication and I've decided to let him attend a wrestling camp. Can he go? Well thanks!" He handed his phone to Michael. "It's your turn now son."

He shook his head. "It's allright, I'm supposed to go to a drawing camp. We'll just say I went there."

Ivan dialed his phone number instead. "Mr. Davalos? This is social services calling about your child. Wait what? He was adopted? You don't want him in your home?" Mr. Arias closed his phone. "He hung up on me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the mall six girls were having the time of their lives. Jessica, Carley, Ashley, Ross, Tina, and Black Girl. As they came out of the bathroom together a young boy madogged Black Girl. "You have a problem?" She walked up to the seven year old and slapped him. The boy began crying. "Shut up!"

Ross pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed him. "My eyes they burn!" Ashley seized this opportunity and pulled out the shank Kaartéel had given her and shanked the boy various of times.

Carley then screamed, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

The mall cops rushed out. "What are you doing? You girls should consider anger management." As he stepped over the boy's body blood gushed out. "I have the perfect solution, you girls should go to camp Freaky Girls With Anger Problems."

"FGWAP?" asked Tina.

"Yeah."

Tina gave it some thought. "Sir.. what are you trying to imply? ARE YOU SAYING WE HAVE ATTITUDE PROBLEMS? HOW DO YOU KNOW WERE NOT IN OUR PERIODS OR SOMETHING? BITE ME!" Tina began to shake wildly and fell to the floor, one of the cops had stunned her. Nevertheless, the very next day the girls were on a plane flying to their new home: FGWAP.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were on a train heading towards their new camp. "I'm bored." whined Michael. "It's hard to draw on a train."

Rene pulled out his Ipod. "We could play truth or dare, just spin my Ipod."

Joshua spinned it, the front pointing towards Kaartél. "So watcha want? Truth or dare?"

Kaartél gave a cold prudent look. "Fuck dare, Ivan will probably make me do something sick. I'll take truth."

"Fine." Joshua gave it some thought. "Which three guys are you willing to have sex with?"

"I ain't gay."

"Pretend you were and-"

"Jesus Christ! I ain't gay!"

Ivan sighed. "You gotta have an open mind like me. Just pretend you were a girl."

"Jorge, Kenny, and Ivan." mumbled Kaartéel.

Ivan gave him a sickened look. "You disgusting fag!"

"Hey it's true allright? If I was a girl I would be all over you."

"And that makes me feel better?"

The train came to a screeching halt. The five guys stepped out of the train and walked towards a man waving at them. "Hi!" he exclaimed. "I'm Jabahjayjay!"

Michael shook his hand. "I'm Michael the artist, that's Kaartél the pervert, Ivan the emo one, Joshua the Christian, and Rene the normal one."

"Well like I said I'm Jabahjayjay and I'll be your official counselor. Please follow me!"

The kids followed. "So what are we going to be doing here?" asked Rene

"Well in the morning we have breakfast. Then we watch a movie and then we take our classes. After It's lunch and if we have enough time we might fool around."

"What kind of movies do we watch?" implored Joshua.

"Well here we watch movies like Brokeback Mountain."

"That's a gay movie."

Jabahjayjay laughed. "Well duh! You're in a gay camp!"

Kaartél stopped walking. "But we're supposed to be in another camp. My God! We got on the wrong train, Jabahjayjay we gots to go back!"

Jabahjayjay gave Kaartél a xenophobic look. "Well aren't we an odd one? First of all the train doesn't come back until summer is over and second you've triggered my gay radar."

" Son of a bitch! Shut your mouth!"

"Listen Kaartél: if you have a problem then speak to the "head" of the camp." He aughed. "Get it? I just made a joke!" The counselor led them to an office and entered the door at the right. There in the flesh and blood Michael Jackson sat.

"Hi you guys must be new."

Ivan extended his hand. "I'm a big fan Mr. Jackson!"

"What's your name?"

"Ivan."

"Nice to meet you Ivan, listen do you have a little brother? Little boys cheer me up."

"The guys want to go home. Turns out they got on the wrong train." interrupted Jabahjayjay.

"Awww…that is so sad. The only way you can leave is through my jet, but you boys are so young." He sucked his teeth. "You boys must stay."

Kaartél cracked his knuckles. " You better not try anything funny…"

"Oh silly you! Quit taunting me I teach AP Pedophile!"

Kaartél loosened. "Are you serious? Can I take it?"

"No. You must begin with Pedophile 101."

"But I already have some experience!"

"Sorry rules are rules."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six girls were flying over America and along with them were two more teenage girls, a bunch of little girls an Arab and a Mexican. The Arab came out of the bathroom with a bomb strapped to his chest. "I Samaheth will blow up the white house!"

"Why?" asked a little one.

"I'm just living up to my stereotype!" shrieked Samaheth as he left for the Captain's room.

The Mexican cocked his gun. "Don't try anything funny!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked the little one. "You're not Arab."

The Mexican continued to point his gun at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Ju-lee."

"Listen Ju-Lee, I'm part of the Symbio-"

"This is Samaheth speaking. Your captain had a little "accident" so I'll be your new captain now."

A girl by the name of Debbie gasped. "He killed our captain?"

The captain appeared.

"Wait didn't Samaheth kill you?" asked Debbie.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear I had an accident? The Arab scared me so bad that- well you know were I'm getting at." He walked into the bathroom.

The Mexican began chatting with the only boy. "I thought this plane only had girls."

"It's supposed to be, but how lucky am I to be he only guy in a girl's camp? All I said was that I was a girl stuck in a boy's body and bingo!"

"That's smart thinking. What's your name smart thinker?"

"Ivory."

"Hello this is Samaheth speaking again. We'll make a short stop in the Galapagos Islands. Praise Allah!" the plane then violently shifted.

"Why there?" Ivory questioned the Mexican.

"Samaheth is the leader of the SLA: Symbionese Liberation Army. He's trying to overthrow the government, but the rest of our group and weapons are hidden deep in the caves of the Galapagos's."

The six girls had formed an alliance with Ju-Lee, Debbie, and a girl named Cleo.

"We gots to do something!" whispered Black Girl.

"Maybe they'll let us live." Cleo said optimistically.

"Cleo you're so young. Arabs are cruel and heartless!"

Jessica flashed her uncanny eyes at Black Girl. "She's only six!" She embraced Cleo. "Here here. You're too young to hear about the mean Arabs that blow up people for no reason."

"Shut up Jessica!" hollered Ross.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up and slid off his bunk, the lower bunk. On the top bunk James, his bff slept. Ryan climbed the top and shoved James. "What do you want?"

Ryan pulled out a piece of paper. "Look, last night I came up with a new idea. I'm going to invent a new program called Windows Hoang."

James read the paper and ripped it apart. "It's a stupid idea! Now get off my bunk!"

Ryan hesitantly got off and grabbed a razor blade. "I'm going to shave." A Salvadorian by the name of Kevin walked into the room later on. He saw that Ryan was crying and bleeding from his wrists.

"Fool what happened?"

Ryan looked up and began crying more. "James doesn't like me! He dissed my program!"

Kevin slapped Ryan. "Fool quit crying and man up! You should stick with the program and prove James is wrong!"

Ryan got up. "For a Salvadorian you don't have an attitude problem." Both of them walked out and saw James with his shirt off. "Damn! He's got me beat in chest hair!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked up to Manuel and Kevin.

Manuel yawned. "Computer camp is soooo boring… where are all the chicks?"

"There aren't any." said Ryan as he cleaned his glasses. Time passed and later on that night while everyone was sleeping, Ryan pulled out his laptop and checked the history. "Damn! someone's been using my laptop to look up porn- wait that was me!" Ryan opened a file. "Windows Hoang will be a great success!" He tried downloading the program. "Crap it needs more energy." He plugged his laptop into the camp's server. Once he finished downloading Windows Hoang the camp exploded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Girl signaled all the girls to quit down. "Okay this is the plan…"

"What are you going to do with us?" Ivory asked the Mexican.

"I'm not sure." smirked the Mexican. He looked at Ivory with cold eyes. "Kill everyone!"

"Even me?"

"No not you, you're cool."

Ashley got up and walked past the Mexican.

"Hey you girl! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

The Mexican bought the explanation and turned to Ivory. Seeing this opportunity, Ashley slashed the Mexican's neck open with her shank.

"You are one crazy girl!" Ivory told her.

The rest of the girls busted into the captain's cabin screaming. They pushed the Arab who in response fell and didn't move. The plane lowered and crashed.

Tina got up. "We survived?"

"Yeah the was only flying twenty feet above the air." Carley said.

"That's stupid!" Ju-Lee said.

Ashley rushed in. "Girls all the passengers except Ivory died!"

"How?" asked Ross.

"Well… they thought they were hundreds of feet in the air. They killed themselves with my shank!"

The nine girls and Ivory walked out of the plane. "Where are we?" asked Jessica.

"The Galapagos Islands." responded Ivory.

"How do you know?"

He sighed. "Girls these days…look at the sign! 'Welcome To The Galapagos Islands'!"

"Lets pick a leader." suggested Ross. "Until we're found that is! I pick Black Girl!" All the girls picked her as well.

"Hey ivory! How come you didn't vote for me?"

"A girl as a leader? Oh please give me a break!"

The girls ignored the comment and kept on walking.


	2. Imo!

**Umm this is the second chapter to my parody. Hope that the people who read it like it! I wrote this piece around September so... just enjoy! The story isn't even close to been finshed!**

Ever since the girls and Ivory left the plane had a feeling of emptiness. That was until it was replaced with fear, evil, and agony. The callous Arab was not dead. He got up remembering what had happened. He blacked out when his head had crashed onto the floor. Samaheth walked out of the captain's room and saw that everyone was dead ncluding the Mexican that had helped him. He deactivated the bomb strapped to his chest and walked out the plane. He saw footprints in the sand and counted them. Shockingly, he was able to figure out that ten kids had survived. He decided not to follow them, for he had to tell the bad news to his followers. Samaheth began the semi-long journey to his base. It was hidden in the cave of the Galapagos and throughout the day he would stop and do Arabish things, such as facing the east and praying towards Mecca. In the wake of the next day the Arab made it to his base.

He was greeted by Nancy Ling Perry who was second in command. "How are you doing Lord Samaheth?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news Fahizah, but go on! Call the rest." Samaheth said taking a seat. Eventually Patty Hearst, and Donald De Freeze joined them. Samaheth

cleared his throat. "I'm afraid we're going to delay our mission for a while."

"Why?" asked Field Marshal.(Donald De Freeze)

"Nine crazy girls took over and crashed the plane. Our Mexican died in the process."

Tania(Patty Hearst) was aghast. "What are we supposed to do? We're down one man!"

"I say we find the survivors and force them to join us!"

"I'll go." volunteered Fahizah.

"No. I'm the leader, it's my responsibility and me being Arab will cause fear to the children." Samaheth rested for a while and left to find the kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaartél broke laughing as Ivan walked in with his shirt off. "Dang… your skin is white!" He slowly stroked Ivan. "Dude I can draw on you…"

"Kaartél stop touching me!"

"Sorry I'm just preparing for my pedophile class, what do you have first?"

"I think it's some kind of makeover class." Ivan said as he looked for a toothbrush.

Kaartél stroked Ivan one more time and Ivan felt a weird tingle. Kaartél then

walked into his first class and noticed that his friend Cameron was in there. "Cameron? You're in this gay camp?"

Cameron cleared his throat. "I'm your teacher. Call me Mr. Towne. Okay class welcome to Pedophile 101. This class is basically meant to start you off with your perverted life. So tell me: what is the most sexual thing you have done?"

Someone in the class screamed, "Bestiality!"

Mr. Towne looked impressed. "What is your name young man?"

"Alden sir."

"Wow…anyone else?"

Kaartél raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I got suspended for sexual harassment."

"Very good Mr. Myoo!" Cameron dialed a couple of numbers on the phone, murmured and soon Jabahjayjay stood in the doorway.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"I must admit that Mr. Myoo and Mr. Berret don't need this class. Take them to Honors Pedophile 101."

"Will do Mr. Towne. Kaartél, Alden come with me." Jabahjayjay and Alden burst out laughing. "I just made another joke! Get it?"

"Sure whatever."

"Well here it is. Honors Pedophile 101, have fun."

Alden and Kaartél entered the room. A guy whistled as Alden walked in, in response Alden took a seat next to that guy. Kaartél looked at his teacher and smiled in relief. "Not surprised to find you here." he told his teacher.

"Kaartél… you roll my way now?"

"No Zachary. I accidentally got stranded here."

Zachary changed his tone. "Have you proven your loyalty to this camp?"

"What do you mean?"

Zachary's voice changed into a whisper. "In order to prove your loyalty you must spend one night with Michael Jackson. He usually gives you a week to do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up and glared at Ryan. "You incompetent fool! What the hell have you done?"

"I tried downloading my program, but the camp exploded."

James looked at the server. "Why in the world would they put a server in a kids cabin? This thing should be hidden. Ryan make yourself useful and help me look for survivors."

The cabin door was forced open. Kevin ran in panting. "James! Sonny died everything blew up!"

"Oh no… he blew up?" Ryan asked in terror.

"What the hell? He didn't blow up, he dehydrated."

Eventually Manuel came in running from the forest.

"What were you doing Manny?" Kevin asked.

"Nature called. What happened? Who survived?"

"Stop.", James said. "My Asian instincts tell me someone else survived." Sure enough Brian appeared. "Brian what were you doing?"

"I was peaking at Manny."

"Dude…"

"I have an idea!" exclaimed James(obviously). "Using the computers Brian, Manuel, Kevin, and I can build a plane while Ryan builds us a gas tank."

"How is that possible?"

"It just is! C'mon lets go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch and the guys were eating together. Kaartél bit his hot dog. "I can't believe this is all they serve. Symbolically it's disgusting."

Ivan came in wearing makeup.

Michael laughed. "Why are you wearing makeup?"

"It's my makeover class. Besides it makes me feel pretty."

Kaartél gently touched Ivan's hands. "You are pretty….but we have to get out!"

"Why?" Rene asked.

"Zachary told us that we need to prove our loyalty to this camp and it can only be done by spending one night with Michel Jackson.." After eating the guys walked out of the cafeteria. "We either escape or talk to Michael Jackson. They walked into his office.

"Oh hi little boys! What brings you here?"

Ivan glanced at him admiringly. "Mr. Jackson what exactly happens when we spend the night with you?"

"Oh the usual. We have lovely dinner and talk. Then we hang out in my cabin and rub moose on our hair."

"I'm down." Ivan said.

Josh then said his first line in chapter two. "How zat going-a everybodies?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James tried to turn on the plane. "Ryan! We need gas!"

"I know, but with the technology that I had I could only make it so that human flesh could power it."

Brian helped Ryan load a body into the tank and noticed that the body belonged to a girl. Brian decided to take advantage of the situation and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Brian what are you doing? She's dead!"

"So? It's not like she cares anymore!"

After the debate, the body was loaded and the plane finally turned on, the boys got in, and flew off. About an hour later the plane lowered down.

"What's happening?" asked Ryan.

Kevin opened the planes door. "I'm sorry Ryan." Manuel then came and pushed Ryan off and after Kevin closed the door. James flew for more hours, but the gas tank malfunctioned and they crashed in an island.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't walk anymore." complained Ju-Lee.

Ivory picked her up. "I'll give you a ride."

Black Girl looked at the horizon. "This is an island no duh. So if it is the Galapagos then we shouldn't need to worry about water. We should also have food running about."

Ashley smiled. "And best of all no adults telling you what to do. I also brought my shank, ewww, it's covered with the Mexican's blood."

Jessica looked at the burning sun. "I miss Kaartél."

"Didn't you go lesbo with him?" Carley asked.

"No… he got me pregnant. I was scared so I blamed everything on him and I refused to talk to him. Crap… I'm two months pregnant and stuck on an island." She took out a smoke. " I need time to think."

Black Girl snatched the cigarettes away. "You can't smoke if you're pregnant!" Sides' we need to save our matches to start a fire."

Ashley took out her cellphone. "No signal…"

Ross stared at Jessica. "I can't believe you got pregnant. I thought you were better than that."

"If you're trying to imply that I'm some kind of slut, you are mistaken!" She smiled, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"NO!"

"You're jealous Ross! Jealous that he caressed my body! Jealous that he whispered 'I love you' in my ear!"

Ross pulled out her pepper spray. "You take that back!"

Carley took it away from her. "What are you thinking?"

"So you're gonna take her side? I bet she isn't even pregnant!" The arguing was interrupted by a loud BOOM!

"What was that?" All the girls began panicking.

"Ivory…what was that?" Ju-Lee asked.

"I don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin stepped out of the debris of the plane. Next was James, Brian, and finally Manuel. James smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Ryan's smarter than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan knew we were going to betray him. He purposely didn't build the gas tank right."

Manuel shivered in the hotness. "Maybe he's just stupid."

"Enough!" earsplitted Kevin. "Leave the poor boy alone! What the hell did he ever do to you?"

No one could come up with an answer.

"So what do we do now James?" asked Brian.

"We make like a tree and branch out of here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaartél slowly stepped out of the room.

"Where are you going little boy?"

"Some better place."

"Foolish little boy. You can't escape. There isn't a civilization around here, just us. I'll give you till' the end of the week to prove your loyalty or else." He giggled.

The boys then stepped out, turned around and stood face to face with Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Joshua.

"James had me thrown off a plane and I somehow landed here. Luckily, I was wearing a parachute the whole time."

"Well.. we have to get out of here!"

Ryan squinted his eyes. "Well I guess we could fly out of here."

"That's it!" proclaimed Rene. "We use the plane Michael Jackson mentioned before and fly out of here, but were could it be?"

Ivan's dirty mind made him look at the bathroom. "Maybe a custodian would know." he suggested.

Kaartél broke away from the group. "Lets look for the custodian later, I have to go see a movie."

"Which one?"

"Wild Tigers I Have Known."

"Good movie." Ivan said. "I'll go see it with you. That movie gave me ambivalence."

In the end, all of the guys walked into the theatre, where Kaartél took a seat next to Alden. "Hey Alden?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Why are you in a gay camp?"

"I'm not sure. I just want to break free from this hell."

"Alden… after the movie hang out with us okay? We're gonna break free."

He smiled. "Sure."

Two hours later the movie ended. "That was an awkward movie."

"I can't believe that boy fell in love with his guy best friend. What kind of movie was that?"

"An interesting one." Kaartél said. "But we've gots to find the custodian."

"I can't believe the guy pretended to be a girl." Rene said.

"He just has an open mind." Ivan cosigned.

( You know what? I don't feel like typing the next few paragraphs.)

Rene caught a glimpse of something moving in the darkness, the custodian.

"Kenny?" gasped Ryan in the coldness.

"Oh no! you guys turned gay?"

"Not yet!" said Ivan. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make some extra green."

"So you proved your loyalty?"

"No. Custodians don't have to. It's in the fine print." He shifted his eyes at Kaartél. "So what did you?"

"No! We're looking for a plane to leave. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's in Bowel Mountain."

"Well, do you know where it is?"

"I'll lead the way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Girl finished climbing up a hill. She stared in awe just like the rest. Ivory kept on holding tightly to Ju-Lee's arms, who happened to be sleeping on his shoulders. They were all staring at a messed up plane.

"Ju-Lee wake up." Ivory pleaded.

She opened her eyes. "Are we safe?"

Ivory gave her a sad smile as he put her down. "Afraid not." He opened the door sending out despair.

"We'll sleep here for tonight." Black Girl ordered. The sun is beginning to set so lets just close the door and nothing will be able to harm us."

Jessica's stomach growled. "I'm hungry…"

Carley opened the plane's door. "Ashley give me your shank. I'm going hunting."

"Sure." She handed over the shank. "But shouldn't Ivory go since he's a guy?"

"Haven't you girls read Proverbs? But whatever." He took the shank and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time. James roasted a pig while Kevin looked at him admiringly. "I can't believe you knew a pig's mating call!"

"I learned it in Bestiality Camp." He grabbed Brian's knife and gave a huge portion to everyone. As everyone began eating James pulled out a bottle with a yellow liquid and drowned it down. He passed it to Kevin who gulfed it as well.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Urine."

Kevin gagged.

"Swallow Kevin, it's good for you."

"Isn't it dangerous to swallow back your toxics?" asked Brian. "I'll rather drink saltwater."

"Saltwater can kill you stupid. I learned that in Water Camp."

"Well shouldn't this island have some kind of stream?"

"Hey! I've been drinking urine since I was four and look how I turned out!"

Michael drank it. "It's all warm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivory returned carrying a small dead pig.

"Lets start a fire." suggested Jessica.

"Don't be stupid" Ross told her. "We can't start a fire outside, it's too dark. If we start one in here we might burn the plane…. We have to eat it raw."

Ivory cut a piece off and blood gushed through his hands. He gave a piece to Jessica. "Isn't it bad for the baby?"

"Hope it dies!" Ross said.

Blood went down Jessica's throat. "Ewww."

Black Girl swallowed her piece. "Not bad, I'm used to this kind of food.

Ju-Lee and Cleo stared at their share. Ivory reached into his coat and handed them cereal bars. "You need them more than us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny was leading the guys through the skinny dipping lake. Kaartél saw two figures cuddling by a tree: Zachary and Cameron.

"Mr. Towne?" gasped Rene.

"Oh hello there. Care to join us?"

"No. We're leaving this gay place using Michael Jackson's plane."

"Well good luck." Cameron said as he left.

"I'll help you guys." Zachary said. "So tell me how are thing between you and your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." interrupted Alden.

"Well we were happy… then she turned against me."

"Did you tap that ass?" asked Kenny.

"No." he said looking away.

"That's not what you told me." Ryan acknowledged.

Kaartél gave him a when-I-get-my-hands-on-you-I'll-skin-you-burn-you-and-feed-your-liver-to-my-dog kinda look.


	3. Dixon Oriole

**Allright this is chapter three. I originally had a character named Dawn, but she didn't flow into the story. Another character that didn't make it was a little kid named Mike. The original name for this chapter was the Setting Sun, then i changed it to Carton, and finally to Dixon Oriole.**

James had built three huts, one for himself, Manuel, and Kevin. James had always excluded Brian from the group and forced him to sleep by the campfire. Brian woke in the middle of the night and looked at his surroundings. If he stayed he would be safe, but had to take shit from James. In the other hand, if he left he would be free, but perhaps not safe. He decided to take his chances and stepped into the jungle. He traveled deeper into the night until he bumped into a cave, he saw a distant light and walked to it.

A woman holding a magnum revolver pointed her gun at Brian. "State your name!"

"Brian."

"Who did you come with?"

"By Myself. I-I accidentally stumbled upon here. Who are you?"

"Tania. C'mon in, it's cold outside."

Tania introduced Brian to Field and Fahizah. "How did you get on our island?" asked Fahizah.

"Some stupid Asian messed up or gas tank and stranded us here."

Field took an interest in him. "What would you do if you saw the Asian again?"

"I would kill him!"

"How?"

Brian smiled. "First I would tie him to a chair. Then I would grab a knife and make small incisions throughout his whole body. Then I would poor salt, lemon, and hot sauce all over his body. I would smile at his agony… after I would skin his whole body and burn him. Then-"

"That is enough." interrupted Fahizah. "Briam would you like to get revenge on the Asian?"

"I sure would!"

"How you like to join our secret organization then?"

"What is it?"

"It's the Symbionese Liberation Army. I was the original founder and leader and I convinced Field to join. We then kidnapped Patty who later joined us. We gave her the name Tania. The three of us later made a plan to assassinate the president, but we needed to find a place to hide our weapons and plans. We met a young pilot whose name we didn't know, so we called him Mexican. The Mexican gave us a ride to the Galapagos Islands and joined our team. In the islands we met Samaheth and made him our leader just for being Arab. The Mexican and Samaheth flew back to the U.S.A and on their way back they hijacked a girls plane. The Mexican was killed and the girls took over. The plane crashed here in the island and Samaheth says 10 of those passengers survived."

"Wait- so there are more kids on the island?"

"Obviously. So would you join us?"

"…Yes."

Tania gave Brian a .44 magnum revolver. "This will be your weapon. We would teach you how to use it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny woke up everyone in the morning. "This is Bowel Mountain. The cave is a bit far up ahead." He fixed his glasses. "I'm gonna get so fired for this."

"So what are we planning to do after we get the plane?" Alden asked.

"Have to rescue the 'nerds'," Ryan said. "I built a gas tank, but messed it up on purpose. If my calculations are correct they should be near the Galapagos Islands."

"How the hell did they get over there?" Kaartél asked. "It's nowhere near America!"

"Knowing Manuel he forced James to go there. He's into animals…"

"Are you foreshadowing an event?" asked Kaartél.

"Maybe."

"I heard a Rathalos lives there," Michael said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manuel was out traveling by himself. He was your typical whiteboy, but happened to be obsessed with animals. Everywhere he went he carried a notebook with him and drew the animals he would see. He cried out the turtle mating call James had taught him. "Hello there lil' guy!" Without a second to waste he began drawing it, but something caught the corner of his eye. Manuel turned around and about fifteen yards away he saw a huge scaly lizard, bigger than Manuel himself. The creature simply stared at him. Manuel turned and hauled ass back to the base. "James-James!" he screamed.

"What?"

"There's a beast! Somekind of dragon!" he cried.

"Komodo?"

"Mythological ones!"

"Those aren't real!" screamed James.

"I saw one with my own eyes!"

"I'm right you're wrong!"

"Want to know something? You have to look at your flaws James."

"My flaws? HA! I have none! But look at you and your animal fetish, watch its gonna get you killed one day."

"Are you trying to be smart and foreshadow my event?" asked Manuel.

James walked away. "You idiots disgust me!"

Kevin came back from traveling. "What's his problem?"

"It's his time of month again."

"So where's Brian?" asked Kevin.

"Who cares?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge plane rested inside Bowel Mountain. "There it is," Kenny said.

Zach opened the doors and helped the boys get in. "So who knows how to fly?"

Alden shook his head. "Not me."

"I do!" Kenny said. "My parents forced to take flying lessons when I was a young lad."

"How convenient," Michael pointed out.

Kenny entered the plane. "What do you know? The keys are in here too!" The engine roared.

Suddenly, at the entrance of the cave Michael Jackson and Cameron appeared. "Those are the traitors!"

Michael Jackson pulled out a gun. "The games are over. Come back and all will be forgiven."

A snicker was heard.

"Zach get in!"

Michael Jackson cocked the gun and shot Zach in the back of the head. In an instant Zach fell dead, blood coming out of his head.

Rene closed the door. "Fly away Kenny!" The plane was fully erected and it began moving faster and faster. It slowly started to move upwards and then…it disappeared out of sight.

"Where are those boys going Cameron?"

"I overheard them saying something about the Galapagos Islands."

"We'll pay them a visit later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm the leader! I'm black! I say we roast the pig since it's morning!" Black Girl ordered.

Jessica pulled out her cigarette. "Fine, but I'm smoking."

"It's bad for the baby," Carley reminded her.

"So? I'm twelve! I'll probably die giving birth."

"Let her smoke." Ross said. "Hopefully she and her creature can die!"

"Ross shut up!" Black Girl said as she roasted the pig. "Leave Jessica alone. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you saw a dragon?" Kevin asked Manuel.

"Yeah those mythological ones!"

"But those don't exist."

"I SAW IT! It was all huge with wings and thorns."

"Is he still paranoid?" asked James coming in.

"Yep."

"I'll tell you what Manuel. Tomorrow first thing we do is look for the 'dragon.'"

"What about Brian?"

"Yeah him too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not dead!" Kaartél cried in his seat. "He's not dead!"

"No. He's dead," Ivan said. "Quit denying it."

Rene took a seat. "Do you think they'll come after us?"

Another snicker.

"Probably," Ryan said. "But it's going to take time they have to find a plane first."

Kaartél stopped sobbing. "If I ever meet Michael Jackson again, I'll sue him and say he touched me. Maybe I'll just kill him."

The next day Kenny safely landed the plane on the island. "I'm tired." Soon enough he fell asleep.

Rene cleared his throat for attention. "I say we go out and look for James."

Kaartél agreed. "Ivan stay with Kenny."

"Yes my love."

"What?"

"Nothin'….what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Ryan pondered. "Well you do have a dragon fetish. Draw some dragon porn for us."

"Fine."

The rest of the boys got off the plane. "We need to follow someone blindly." Alden said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm bored and I miss Slate."

"Quit being childish. We're just looking for an Asian, Italian, Whiteboy, and a Salvadorian," Kaartél said. "By the way who's Slate?"

"Don't worry about it. I say we pick Rene as our leader."

"Fine what do you say Rene? He's obviously gay for you."

Alden blushed. "No I'm not! Like I said I miss Slate."

"Who's a guy," coughed Kaartél.

They walked in silence. "I'm hungry." complained Alden.

"For Slate!" Kaartél laughed.

"Stop it! I just want some peanut butter!"

"Like sticky things Alden? You like having things getting stuck in the roof of your mouth? Answer me boy!"

"You're a jerk," Ryan said. "Alden, we'll eat when we get back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James finished packing. "Lets go inferior versions of Ryan. I have enough food and urine to last us the whole day."

Little by little their huts began to fade away. "I saw the dragon right there!" Manuel said pointing by the beach.

James looked at the sand. "I see no marks."

"The tide probably washed it away," Kevin said siding with Manuel.

"Oh so you believe Manuel too? What kind of idiots have been breeding people like you?"

"Man why did you have to be our leader?" Manuel complained. "I bet Brian could've done a better job than you."

"Where could that fool be?"

"Maybe the dragon took him away," James mocked.

"You-you stop that!"

"Shut up!"

"James I have the conch!"

"Stupid idiot. We have no conch! This isn't Lord Of The Flies!"

Manuel flipped James off. "HA!"

"How dare you disrespect me mortal? You shall have no urine tonight!"

"No! I'm sorry James!"

James smiled at his power. "I'm sorry Manny, but you have to learn your lesson. Now off we go to find Manuel's fake dragon!"

"And Brian," Kevin reminded.

"Yes him too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the boys three huts stood. "They're gone, but where could they be?" Rene asked. "This is stupid lets go back and check back tomorrow."

They began walking back. "Rene makes a good leader." Joshua acknowledged.

"What do you say Rene? Want to be our leader?"

"Sure why not."

Time passed and they'd arrived back. The first thing they saw was the plane ripped apart and all the food had been eaten. Ivan was scratched up and bloodied. "The porn! Did you draw the porn?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Ivan managed to gasp.

"What happened to it?"

"Some beast ate it."

Inside the plane Kenny was still sleeping. Rene gently touched his arm waking up the boy. "Kenny you slept through this?"

"Yeah," he yawned. "I'm a heavy sleeper."

"But my touch just woke you up."

"Damn pedophile!"

Rene ignored the allusion. "Your hand's scratched up!"

"Wow…that's weird dude."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls and Ivory were ready to leave. Their destination was the beach. "I can finally take a shower!" Ashley said.

"But of what use?" asked Ross. "We have no conditioner!"

After a naggful conversation, they all arrived at the beach. "Well lets bathe!" said Ivory with a smile.

"Oh hell no! You're a guy. You Ju-Lee and Cleo go hide and don't peek."

"Girls, girls we're all friends here."

"I said GO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio of guys were walking along the bridge. "See Manuel? No dragon!"

"I know what I saw James!"

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Kevin said. "I doubt they live around water."

Manuel stepped in clothes. "What the hell is a B-36 bra doing under my foot?"

James leaned over and smelled it.

"James what are you doing?"

"I have a dogs sense of smell." He peered over at the beach. "There they are!" James smiled. "Hide their clothes Kevin!"

"Will do," he said as he left.

Manuel looked at the girls. "Whoa they're naked. HEY GIRLS!"

The girls turned and began to cover themselves frantically. Black Girls spoke, "James, Manuel? Perverts! Give us back our clothes!"

"I say we live the Adam and Eve way!" James screamed back.

"James put our clothes back!" hollered Black Girl.

James flinched at her blackness. "Kevin! Bring the clothes back! Manuel lets go peek by the forest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan woke.

"What happened?" asked Rene.

Ivan sat up. "Around ten minutes after you left I heard noises. I looked out the window and a huge red eye glowed at me. It was a dragon!" he sobbed.

"It's a Rathalos!" Michael said. "By the way it's categorized as a Wyvern not a dragon."

"How am I supposed to go home back to Slate?"

"You can't!" Rene said. "We have to go back to those huts and wait."

"But what are we going to do about the Rathalos?" Ivan asked.

"Live in constant fear."

"What can it do Michael?"

"It can fly and shoot fire."

Kaartél shuddered. "Lets just go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had finished changing, Ivory, Cleo, Ju-lee. Manuel, Kevin, and James had come out of hiding.

"What are you females doing here?" James asked.

"We were going to a camp, but some Arab named Samaheth hijacked the plane and we crashed here." recapped Ashley.

"Oh and Jessica's a slut. She got pregnant!" added Ross.

"Let me guess…Kaartél?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm Asian honey."

"So how did you boys get here?" Black Girl asked.

"Our gas tank malfunctioned."

"So what now?" Ashley asked.

Kevin smiled corruptibly. "You girls can come with us."

Manuel laughed.

"Can you shut up? That's not even funny! Anyways we have three huts and James made his own tivo."

"Call for help then!"

"I don't want to!" James said aggravated. "We finally have no adults! I can prove I can fend for myself! All my life I've been nagged, but no more!"

Ross' OCD kicked in. "I need my conditioner I need it."

Carley slapped her. "Bitch! Stop that!"

"I NEED IT!" She pushed Jessica down and clawed at her.

"This is so hot," Manuel whispered at Kevin.

James finally pulled them apart, Ross bleeding from her stomach. Jessica was holding Ashley's shank. "What was I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I need…it…" Ross fell dead.

Manuel pulled his pants up. "That wasn't cool!"

The waves swallowed the body. "At least Jessica and the baby are safe." It was dead silence until James and the rest reached the huts. For a while time stood still. Ryan stood face to face with James while Kaartél stood face to face with Jessica.


	4. Sigil Dedicated In The Essaul

**Is it just me or do the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter? Anyways this is Chapter Four and all. The reason that it's shorter than usual is because i don't have Dawn or Mike as my other characters...anyways please enjoy. ^_^**

James launched himself at Ryan and punched him on the stomach. "You ignoramus! How could you do that to me?"

Ryan recovered. "You're bitching about me? Who planned to throw me off the plane James?" He turned towards Kevin, "Who opened the door?" He glanced at Manuel, "Who pushed me off?"

Jessica looked at Kaartél. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it lesbian!"

"I'm not lesbian!"

"Gee excuse me, bi."

"I'm not bi either!"

"So you lied to me? How come you didn't say 'It's over' instead of 'Oh I'm bi'?"

She stood quiet. "It's complicated."

Kaartél's eyes swelled. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Manuel slapped the back of Ryan's head. "Thanks to you we're stuck here. Take us back!"

"It's too late," he said. "Our plane was destroyed by some kind of beast."

"The dragon! I was right James!"

Michael cursed. " For God's sake… you know what? I'm tired of saying it's not a dragon! It's a Wyvern known as a Rathalos!"

"There's no beast!" James screamed.

"Then what destroyed our plane?" Alden asked.

"Shut up fag!" Kaartél said in anger.

"A bloody Arab probably destroyed our plane!"

"And the Arab scratched up Ivan as well?" Alden asked.

"We all know Ivan is emo," James shot back.

"I'm the leader! I say we look for the beast!" said Black Girl impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" Rene asked Black Girl. "I'm the leader!"

"Nay, you're all wrong. I'm the leader!" feigned James.

"Lets vote then," suggested Joshua.

"Yes." Alden stood on top of an abandoned boulder. "Who wants Black Girl to be leader?"

All the girls raised their hands.

"Who the hell wants a girl as a leader?" questioned Ivory.

"Who wants James?"

Only James raised his hand.

"Who wants Rene?"

The rest raised their hands.

"It's settled Rene is our leader. What can James do?"

"He knows mating calls. HUNTER!" cried Manuel.

"Okay. And the girls are in charge of decorating, cleaning, and washing our clothes." Alden allowed Rene to stand proudly on top of the boulder.

"Okay lets settle this beast thing. I say this Rathalos is fear inside all of us. We humans have flaws."

"Except for me." James said. "But yes the beast lives inside everyone of us as fear."

At that exact moment a winged beast appeared, picked up Cleo and ate her. The beast growled ferociously.

"It's the dragon I saw!"

"You're an idiot!" James told Manuel. "Dragons don't exist that's a Wyvern!"

Everyone stood still as the dragon growled once again.

"Who know how to speak Wyvern?" Ivan asked.

"I do." Michael said. "I play Monsterhunter all the time. The Rathalos says it will stop attacking us only if we sacrifice a pureblood. If we don't it'll eat one of us day by day."

"Who are we supposed to sacrifice?" Kenny asked.

Michael growled back and so did the Rathalos. "The Rathalos says he saw a human deep in the jungle. Maybe he could work."

"It's Brian!"

The Rathalos growled more. "He says he'll come back tomorrow night." The Rathalos flew off.

"A Wyvern!"

"What are we gonna-"

"I'm just a girl."

Only the guys kept their cool. Rene then said," Okay lets go look for Brian in the jungle. Ivory and Alden come with me."

"I want to go." complained James.

"No. you stay here and hunt food for the weak girls." The trio then left.

By now all of the girls were crying. "I can't believe Cleo was eaten!"

Ju-lee looked at James intriguingly. "Hey…you ignorant boy."

"What do you want?"

"You look familiar…"

James stared back at Ju-lee. His eyes widened. "No, I don't know you," he said as he walked away.

By night time James had gone off hunting by himself. Since their leader was gone Kevin stood on top of the boulder to call a meeting. "Everyone listen to me!" he waited until everyone quieted down. "Alright you guys I have a plan to get back home."

"What is it?" asked Debbie.

"Now that James is gone, I say we sneak into his hut and use his laptop to call for help."

"Or watch dragon porn," suggested Ivan.

"Fine…lets take a vote. Who wants to see dragon porn?"

Only Ivan and Ryan raised their hands.

"We're calling for help then." Kevin and Ryan stepped into the hut. On the bottom of his bead they found a box with a lock on it.

"Do you know how to pick locks?"

"No."

"You Asians have no street smarts." Kevin popped his head out of the hut. "Yo we need a thug to open the lock!"

Moments later Black Girl did them the favor. Ryan then took the lock off and opened the box. Inside it was an even smaller box. It said: "What is 3pi? Type all repeating decimals."

"Godammit!" cursed Kevin. "Pi never ends!"

"Maybe James is so smart that he figured out pi ends in the trillionth digit or something."

James walked into his hut. "What are you inferior fools doing here?" He saw Ryan holding the box. "Haven't you heard of privacy? Well, it doesn't matter because I've destroyed the laptop!"

"Then what's in here?" asked Kevin.

"My Archie comics. NOW OUT!"

"More like computer porn," whispered Kevin.

Ryan laughed. "Yeah I can imagine him now. 'Connect the USB cable to the monitor…ohhh that is so dirty.'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting dark. Lets camp here for the rest of the night," ordered Rene.

Ivory paid no attention. He was staring at something that was truly evil.

"What are you looking at?" Alden asked.

Ivory shifted his finger at an Arab.

"So the Rathalos wasn't talking about Brian he was talking about an Arab." Rene pierced his eyes even harder at the sight before him. "HEY! What's your name?"

The Arab turned at Rene. "Samaheth."

"What were you doing Samaheth?"

"Doing my final pray of the day while facing Mecca."

"I remember you now!" shouted Ivory. "You were that Arab that hijacked our plane!"

"Why of course. Were are the girls?"

"Back in the camp. We were-"

"Taking a walk," interrupted Rene. "Excuse us Samaheth." The trio of boys hung amongst the trees. "The Rathalos obviously wants us to sacrifice Samaheth. We have to lead him into the camp without letting him know."

"Samaheth are you hungry?" Alden asked.

"We Arabs need no food. Not as long as Allah-"

"We have pig."

"Sure."

"We'll go first thing tomorrow morning. We were going to take a quick nap." Ivory said.

"No!" Samaheth pulled out a gun and cocked it. "You boys will lead me to your camp now!"

They arrived at the camp in the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping so they led Samaheth to the huge boulder quietly. "Lie agaisn the boulder and we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Rene said.

"Worship Allah."

"Goodnight." Ivory said.

"Praise Allah."

The next morning Rene was the first one to wake up. He then woke Ivory and Alden, found a rope and tied Samaheth to the boulder. By the time everyone had woken up, Rene explained to everyone that the Rathalos wanted them to sacrifice Samaheth.

"You can't sacrifice me! That's cold!"

"He isn't going to work," said James. "The Rathalos demanded a pureblood, someone who's never sinned! We can't sacrifice one of our own which is why I'm inventing something to kill the Rathalos." He hid himself in his hut.

"If you boys free me I'll help you kill the Rathalos."

"We're not stupid," Jessica said.

"I think you are!" replied Kaartél.

"Really? Well if you had some common sense I wouldn't be in this dilemma."

"Hey it's not my fault you're stuck here."

"JESUS CHRIST! Aren't you stupid?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Rene. They still didn't listen. Rene fired a shot in the air using Samaheth's gun. "Everyone quiet down! The Rathalos is coming later on today and we need to expect the worst. Right now James is creating some kind of weapon. Kaartél and Michael keep an eye on Sanaheth, Ryan and Joshua bring some wood to start a fire, Debbie, Tina, and Ashley, cook us some food. Ivan, Kenny, Alden, and Ivory go make some spears. Ju-lee offer your help." The day progressed. Dozens of spears were made, the fire was started, and by nighttime the girls had cooked the pig James had hunted the night before. The smell of food guided James out of his hut.

"How's the invention goin'?" Kenny asked.

"Badly. It'll take a few for me to complete it."

"You will regret this!" declared Samaheth. "My followers on this island will avenge me!" The Rathalos flew in and landed in an open space. He stared down at his

dinner. "Why must I suffer like Prometheus?" The Rathalos licked Samaheth and tore his flesh off with one swipe. The man began screaming for mercy. The beast moved his claws and pulled the man from the boulder leaving a leg behind. As he chewed the man, the Rathalos picked the leg, threw it in the fire, and growled in anger.

"He says that wasn't a pureblood," Michael translated.

"I told you!" said James.

The Rathalos picked up Tina and ate her. He growled once again and flew off in fury.

"He says he's coming back tomorrow."

"Why not sacrifice Joshua?" asked James.

"We will not sacrifice one of our own men," said Rene. "Do we have any girls for volunteers?"

"I'm just saying since he's a Christian and all."

Rene walked up to James. "I'm the leader and you will do what I say!"

"RATHALOS!" roared James. Flaps of wings were heard. "I will prove I'm the better leader. It will end tonight!" The Rathalos arrived again. "Michael, translate Joshua is a pureblood."

"Don't," pleaded Joshua.

James stole Samaheth's gun from Rene and held it to Michael's head. "TRANSLATE!"

Michael did as he was told and the Rathalos shifted his gaze slowly at Joshua. Then he just suddenly flew away. Once the kids thought the Rathalos was gone, it swooped back and ate Joshua. He growled once again which Michael translated as "Congratulations."

"See? I'm better than Rene!"

"FOOL!" Rene told James.

James stood on top of the boulder. "All of you listen to me! This civilization we have is a wonderful thing, but it would be better if Rene listened to me. You know because I'm Asian and all. Too much authority blinds leaders to the realities of life. Rene knows my suggestions are correct and sincere, but unfortunately he is feeling threatened by my awesomeness. He will listen, but only if we move as one. I say we act! We will not be weak! Do you want our home to be ran by a leader that doesn't even trust us?" James's side was now made up by Manuel, Kevin, Black Girl, Carley, Ashley, and Ju-lee holding wooden spears. James smiled. "I'm calling the shots now." He pointed the gun at Rene. "You're so lucky I feel pity."

Rene's side was composed of Kaartél, Michael, Ryan, Ivan, Kenny, Alden, Debbie, Ivory, and Jessica silenced by fear.

"From now on this will be my side of the island! I will force all of you to live by the beach. You will eat fish while we eat meat… we will be stronger! Be warned though, if I catch a glimpse of any of you around here…I will kill you…NOW OUT!"


	5. Wet Avarices

**Well here it is chapter five. I feel like the story is getting suckier, but the final chapters are awesome i promise! So I'm thnking of having a "special" scene between Alden and Slate. Do you guys think i should do it or what???**

Rene's group woke up by the beach. The previous night James had revolted and split the gang apart. The bigger group had fled and collapsed in exhaustion. "We're never getting off the island."

"I'm hungry," complained Ivan.

"I managed to steal a spear yesterday," Rene said. "I'll try to catch us some fish. Jessica and Kaartél go get some wood."

"You know we don't get along," Kaartél said.

"Exactly. We don't need your bitterness to split us even more. Now go off, but don't go to far. Heed James's warning."

"Right then." They left.

"So have any of you figured out Jessica's pregnant?" Ivory asked.

"It's so obvious."

"How long has she been?" asked Debbie.

"I remember her saying something about two months when we got stranded here two weeks ago." Ivory said.

"Well I've had enough of this. I'll go catch us some fish," Rene said leaving.

"Ivan and I will draw by the beach," Michael said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ryan asked.

"We'll go find leaves and branches to make huts," said Ivory.

"I feel lazy."

"Lets just go. Coming Alden?"

"Nah. I'll go help Rene." Alden followed Rene's shoe prints in the sand. He stood next to his leader. " I can go spy on James if you want."

"Are you crazy?! He can kill you! Not only does he have a gun, but that secret weapon of his too."

"That's the point I might figure out what it is and if I die in the progress I don't really care."

"What do you mean?" asked the Leader.

"I don't care! I don't fit in this world of arrogance! My parents don't love me… nobody does… nobody cares…"

"What about that Slate guy you mentioned a couple of days ago. Is he real?"

"Yeah and I really miss his smile."

"So you're a queer?"

"I was really close to him." Alden said frowning. " The last thing he did was kiss me and he left me so confused." He looked up at Rene and smiled. "And I liked it. It gave me warmth inside my heart, I felt so loved, so cared. Yes I am gay."

"That still doesn't mean you have to do this."

"You don't understand Rene. If I succeed in this I can finally be proud of myself. Who knows I might be able to get his laptop."

"First of all pride will kill you and second James destroyed the laptop."

"No he didn't. I overheard him talking with himself. He didn't build a tivo that was just his plan to attract the girls and he didn't build a laptop. He just brought one from computer camp. Why do you think he's near that huge ass boulder we get on top on? It's covering the hole James dug to hide the laptop."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"He was threatening me at the time," Alden said as his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"What was he threatening you with?"

"The weapons that he created to kill the Rathalos. He never told me what it was exactly, he just said he could run it through my heart." he paused. "Rene please let me go! I'm asking for your permission because I respect you as a leader, but you know I could easily do this behind your back."

"Fine. But we'll need spears and-"

Alden gently pressed his finger on Rene's lips. "No. I can't jeopardize other people, I'll go alone. No one can know about this."

"It shall be like that Alden."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaartél randomly picked up pieces of wood ignoring Jessica. "Kaartél…we need to talk," she said.

"Shut up," was his reply.

"I'm pregnant!" the girl spluttered.

"Nice try you bitch. There's no way I'm getting back with you."

"But I am! Honestly!"

"You're twelve for goodness sake! That's not possible!"

"It is Kaartél."

"It doesn't make any sense," he replied. "Is that why you broke up with me?" he asked.

"Yes-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" interrupted Kaartél. "Why did you just shut me out? I mean-"

"I was scared!"

"Damn you…who knows about this?"

"I expect everyone." Jessica broke down. "I'm sorry this happened!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone Jessica," Kaartél said as he wiped a tear off her face. "I'm not like that." He embraced her. "I love you…" he pressed his lips against hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan finished his drawing. "YES! I'm the first person to draw dragon porn!" At that moment the water washed it away. He fell down on his knees. "WHY?!"

Rene patted him on the back. "It's okay Ivan. When we get back we'll finish our movie and we'll let you add a dragon part if you like."

"The Rathalos has a young!" Ivan whispered harshly.

"Wha? Why would you say that?"

"The day I attacked me it stole the food remember? The funny thing was that it didn't eat it. It gripped the food and flew away to a nearby cave," said Ivan.

"How can it have a young if it's a he?"

"Perhaps the mother was guarding the young."

Debbie walked up to Rene. "The huts are almost finished, but Jessica and Kaartél haven't returned. What if they were found by James?"

"They're smarter than that," Ryan said.

"Well, it's getting dark," said Kenny. "I guess we aren't going to eat tonight and the huts aren't big enough to support us all either. Four of us are gonna have to sleep outside. I guess it's going to be Jessica, Kaartél, me, and who else?"

"I will," volunteered Debbie.

Night finally rose, but Kaartél and Jessica still hadn't shown. Kenny and Debbie had fallen asleep next to each other. Then early in the morning the duo showed up, but Jessica's high pitch scream woke everyone up. "Oh my God!"

Everyone rushed out of their huts. "What happened?" Michael asked.

In front of everyone Kenny laid dead. His whole shirt, pants, and face was sunked in a dry white color. Everyone pondered at what it was. Ryan leaned down and tasted a portion of it. "Semen," he said. "Kenny had a wet dream and drowned in it."

Debbie opened her eyes. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She shifted her head and screamed at Kenny's body. She tried pulling away, but was stuck to him.

"Damn," Ryan cursed. "They're stuck."

"What am I supposed to do?" cried out the girl.

"We have to ask James!" Ivory said.

"No!" blurted the leader. "Heed his warning!"

"We can't let all the girls die!" exclaimed Ivan. "Who's going to cook and wash our clothes?"

Rene though about it. "Fine, I'll go. If I don't make it alive Alden is the leader."

"That fag?" Kaartél asked. "He'll probably force us to give him blowjobs!"

Alden punched Kaartél in the face. "I have had it! I'm so godamn sick of your jokes! What the hell did I ever do to deserve to be treated like this!? I'm a human being just like you! Go fuck off in hell!" Alden then stormed out towards the jungle.

"Alden wait!" Rene followed closely behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rene eventually lost sight of Alden. But in the middle of the jungle he met with Carley who was holding a spear. "State your purpose stranger!"

"Carley, it's me. I need to talk to James!"

"Our master no longer goes by his birth name!" Carley hollered.

"Okay whatever, I don't have time for you." as Rene tried to move forward Carley swung her wooden spear reveling a gash on Rene's cheek. He clutched it in pain. "Carley! It's me the good guy!"

She laughed. "So? Why should I listen to you? You don't take charge like our master does with his secret weapon!"

Rene turned around. "You're all fools! I could help you if you would just give me a chance!" It suddenly began to rain. By the time Rene reached the beach, the rain had put out the fire. No one could eat again.

Ivory reached into his pocket and gave a few cereal bars to Jessica. "You need them more than us," he said. "I was saving them for an emergency, but here you go!"

It began to rain harder. As the kids approached their huts they saw Debbie dead as well. She had drowned in the rain. Ivan and Ryan dragged the bodies to the beach, forever disappearing from sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron busted into Michael Jackson's office. "What is it Mr. Towne?"

"Sir, the helicopter is finally here!"

"Good lets go."

"But who's going to watch over my pedophile 101 class?"

"Go fetch Zach."

"You shot him in the head sir," he said snickering.

"Oh yes, I remember. What about our custodian Kenneth?" asked the head of the camp.

"He left with the boys-I know! What about Jabahjayjay?"

"Oh good! Go get him!"

Cameron walked out and walked to Jabahjayjay's office. "What is it Mr. Towne?" he asked.

"I'm going to need you to watch over my pedophile 101 class."

"Why?"

"Mr. Jackson and I are going to fly over to the Galapagos and bring the boys back so they can prove their loyalty."

"I'm coming with you," Jabahjayjay said. "I have to make sure Kaartél gets back here safely. That boy has such good talent!"

"I know." They entered Michael Jackson's office. "We got to find someone else sir."

"What about the Zoophiliaology teacher?" asked Michael Jackson.

"That could work. You two go start the plane while I go tell him," Jabahjayjay said.

Michael Jackson and Cameron walked to the open field where the helicopter was waiting. A young teenage boy stood next to the helicopter. "Why hello there little boy. How may I help you?"

The boy lunged himself at Michael Jackson. "Where is he?!" he said as he pounded on his chest. "Where is Alden?!"

Cameron pulled the boy off. "What is the matter with you? You can't pound on people like that!"

"Where is he?" the boy persisted.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are," Michael Jackson said.

"I'm Slate."

"Well hello there Slate. Alden is stuck in some island and where going to rescue him. He needs to finish proving his loyalty."

"Finish?" Slate said brokenhearted. "Don't you ever touch him! Do you here me? I LOVE HIM!" he hollered.

The head of the camp cackled. "Well if you want to stop me you better hop in!" Slate agreed and entered the helicopter. A while later Jabahjayjay appeared and hoped in as well.

"Something just dawned on me," Mr. Towne said.

"What?"

"We don't have enough gas to fly back home!"

"Lets worry about that when we get there."

Mr. Towne brushed it off and flew away.


End file.
